Developer console
, activated through the console]]Console commands are commands entered into a video game's console, which is usually accessed by pressing the tilde (~) key. They may only be accessed on PC. The console can be used to access a given weapon easily, make the player invincible, and much more. The console can be used to give information useful to the developers of the game, hence the term "developer console". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and World at War Console Cheats Demo 1. From the in-game options, the player should enable the console. 2. The player should then press the tilde key (~) to open the console. 3. The player can now type seta thereisacow 1337 and press Enter. 4. The player may now type spdevmap bog_a and press Enter. 5. This will start the demo with console cheats enabled. While playing, the player can press the tilde key to bring up the console and type in the cheats. The player can press Enter to activate them, type them in again, and press Enter to deactivate them. Full 1. The player should do the same as listed above. However, after you load "The Bog", the player should exit out and load the level they want to play with cheats on. The player cannot select Resume from the pause menu and have the cheats function. They can, however, select the level they want from the Mission Select menu. In Multiplayer 1. The player should go to multiplayer and open the console 2. The player can then enter devmap mp_crossfire. This will load a new server on Crossfire with cheats enabled. 3. The player may now enter cheats with a /''' in front of them. Note that not all cheats will work. Codes and Effects Commands can be enabled and disabled, depending on how they must be activated. The most basic will require the player to simply enter the command to activate, and enter it again to deactivate (ex. noclip and god). There are also commands that are activated and deactivated by entering the number 1 after it to activate, and 0 to deactivate (ex. sf_use_ignoreammo 1). There are also commands that alter game elements. These cannot be activated, but changed. When entering in one of these commands, the console will say "Domain is any number between X and Y (X and Y being the minimum and maximum values)." As such, the player can enter any number between X and Y to change the domain, and as a result, the effect. The default is also given, so players can return to the normal value if they wish. An example is "timescale 1", which dictates the game's speed. The default is 1, but players can enter any value between 0.001 (X) and 1000 (Y). Below is a (currently incomplete) list of console commands. Note that the underscore ( _ ) cannot be used in place of a space, and vice versa. *'''god: Cannot die for any reason (except dogs). *'demigod': Take damage, but cannot die from it. *'noclip': Removes gun from sight and use, allows free movement in any direction without the effect of clipping. **Noclip refers to clipping, a developer term meaning anything that restricts the player's movement. For example, a floor is clipping because it prevents the player from moving down. There is also invisible clipping, such as the invisible walls at the boundaries of a level which prohibit movement outside of the specified area. *'ufo': Flight mode (similar to noclip, but much faster) *'notarget': The player will not be attacked or even noticed by any AI. *'give ammo': Gives player full ammunition. *'sf_use_ignoreammo 1': Shoot without the need to reload, infinitely. This does not work in multiplayer, as this enables the Cheat "Infinite Ammo". *'player_sustainammo 1': Unlimited ammunition. This works in multiplayer. *'take all': Removes all of the player's weapons and health. *'take ammo': Removes the player's ammunition. *'give ': Spawn indicated item. Note that the item name is the console name, not the in-game name. This only works with weapons that are present in the level. For example; it is not possible to spawn an R700 in any mission except The Sins of the Father, because it is not present in any other mission. *'give all': This will give the player every weapon which is available in the level. Sometimes, the player will gain access to otherwise inaccessible weapons: File:Weirdrpg.png|An RPG with no rocket that can still be fired, found in "The Bog". Image:at4_4.png|An AT4, originally usable in both campaign and multiplayer. File:HelicopterRPG.png|An RPG which behaves very differently to the normal RPG, and makes a different sound effect found in "Safehouse". File:Miniuzisuppressed.png|A Mini-Uzi with a silencer, used by Victor Zakhaev, found in "The Sins of the Father". File:M4A1suppressed.png|A silenced M4A1 with campaign-style red dot sight, found in "The Sins of the Father" and "Ultimatum". File:Defaultweapon.png|The Default Weapon, found in all missions. File:M4sopmod2 4.png|An M4A1 SOPMOD without the red dot sight, found in "Ultimatum". File:M21Desert.png|An M21 with a different style of desert camouflage, found in "The Bog". File:Strangestinger.png|A Stinger which cannot be used and looks like an AT4, found in "Game Over". *'jump_height 39': Sets jump height; default is "39". *'timescale 1': Sets game speed; default is "1.00" (1 second in reality is 1 second in game). *'cg_LaserForceOn 1': Adds a visible laser pointer to all weapons, which usually originates from the barrel (with the Default Weapon, it actually points outside the player's cross-hairs). *'cg_drawGun': Remove gun graphics. *'cg_fov': Adjusts depth perception. File:MP5fov65.png|The MP5 with the default setting of "65" File:MP5fov115.png|The MP5 with the field of view setting at "115" *'player_sprintSpeedScale': Sets the player's sprint speed. *'map' or spdevmap ''': Change map. Note that the name for the misson/map is the console name, not the in-game name, for example to load up Death From Above the command would be '''spdevmap ac130, not spdevmap Death From Above. *'r_fullbright': The level will appear brighter, making vision easier. *'cg_laserlight 1': Draw light emitted from the laser. *'kill': Suicide. *'g_speed': Adjust player speed. *'g_gravity': Adjust player gravity. *'r_lightTweakSunLight': Adjust the intensity of the sunlight (Multiplayer Only) *'player_burstFireCooldown': Adjust (Or remove) the delay between bursts on the M16A4. *'cg_draw2D 0': Removes all HUD elements. *'cg_thirdperson 1': Third person (MP only) Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops Cheats In Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops for PC, cheats are also available, but only by modifying game files (the Developer console is still availible on Black Ops' Multiplayer). To enable cheats, the user must go to the "players" folder. Note that this process works on both Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops and will not get the player banned from Steam as this is editing of a singleplayer file. The player should find their game files in the Steam folder (example: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\call of duty black ops\players). There, the "config.cfg" (Same name for both games) file must be opened with a text editor like Wordpad. The player should be careful not to open the "config_mp.cfg", as editing this file doesn't do anything. After preferably setting up a backup, the following line must be added at the end of the "config.cfg" file first: seta thereisacow "1337" (the numbers must be in quotation marks) This will enable the cheats. Now, several other lines must be added. To use the cheats, the "bind" command must be used: bind X "Y" - on the place of X the player must put a key, which is not in use (they should check the other "bind" lines, and ensure that the key they want isn't already in use). On the place of Y, between the two tildes, the player must put the cheat code. EXAMPLE: seta thereisacow "1337" bind U "god" bind V "notarget" bind P "give ammo" When ingame, the player simply has to press one of these keys, and the cheat code will be activated. UPDATE - December 2010 To enable cheat codes in the latest patch, 1. The player should open the config.cfg file as detailed previously using Notepad or any text editor 2. They then should use the CTRL+F function to search for the text seta monkeytoy “1″ 3. The player should then select the "1" from that argument and change the value to "0". It should now read: seta monkeytoy “0″ 4. Saving the file on exit will ensure the player's cheats are kept. 5. The player should then right click the file and change it's Properties. They should tick the checkbox on the file attribute "Read Only". This prevents the game from modifying the config.cfg file and disabling the cheats. The player should note that the tilde key will not work in Single Player after the December patch. The only way to use the command console now is to simply enter bind commands into the config.cfg file Almost all cheats from the first Modern Warfare work, but the "give all" cheat will make the game unplayable, as when it gives the player the weapons, all of them have the skin of the previous weapon they used (for instance; if the player used the SCAR-H before using the cheat, and after that is given an AK-47 and switches to it, it will look like the SCAR-H) and there will be no ammo for them, even if the player refills at a crate or uses the "give ammo" cheat. To disable a code, just press the needed key a second time. NOTE: cheats like "player_sustainammo", which need "1" or "0" to be inputted, will need a different key with the "0" inputed to be disabled. (example: bind Z "player_sustainammo 1", bind X "player_sustainammo 0") Note: Reset to default control will disable all cheat keys. Category:Gameplay mechanics